Hermione's Response to Petunia
by AmericanMuggleborn
Summary: Petunia has written a letter to the Daily Prophet and it was printed. After Hermione Granger read it she wrote a reply and that was printed.
1. Petunia's Letter to the Prophet

Shortly after the second wizarding Petunia Dursley summited an Editorial to the Daily Prophet to justify her behavior toward Harry Potter. The Prohet editor contacted Kingsley Shacklebolt, the new Minister or Magic as to what to do with it. He paid a petsonal visit to the Dursleys and spoke to them about the letter.

"Petunia, I want to be sure you want to publish this as it is. I am not certain you will get the reaction you want. It clearly states the ways in which you treated Harry Potter happened in part because you did not have access to help from the Ministry and Professor Dumbledore. There is also jealousy of Lily. This will hurt you. I'd say they should don't think you should piblish it as it is but revise it. However, that choice is yours. I do think it's time we got Muggle input into the Daily Prophet."

"I want to print it as I wrote it!" said Petunia. "You wizards do not understand how much you scare us Muggles. Some of us end up having to know about you because of Muggle-born children we know can take out your wand and say two words and whoever in the path dies."

"It's not quite that simple, with the exception of Death Eaters like Bellatrix Lestrange. You have to really mean it and put some powerful magic into it," said Kingsley.

"Bellatrix is dead, Mum," said Dudley. "Harry told me. Kingsley helped me visit Harry. Molly Weasley killed Bellatrix right after she tried to kill Harry's girlfriend."

"Let my tell you a secret." said Kingsley. "I'm Muggle-born. Mostly only the Order or the Phoenix knows. I was friends with James and Lily. I got sorted into Slytherin. I was all the time trying to help Severus be a better wizard. He listened to the Death Eaters and gave Voldemort information he should not have. Then he turned spy for us."

'I can remember Lucius Malfoy calling me a 'Mudblood'. I thought he was refering to my black skin and started to leave. Professor Dumbledore explained what it ment and suspended Lucius as prefect."

"I insisted my parents gave the other children equal attention in our home. I'm married but I sent my family to the States right after the Second Wizarding War started. They're coming home soon."


	2. Hermione's Response to Petunia

Dear Witches, Wizards Muggles and Squibs,

Petunia Dursley, you recently sumitted a letter to the Daily Prophet in which you complained bitterly about having to take in Harry Potter. It was an attempt to justify your and your husband's abuse of Harry. I was shocked at your justification for the terrible treatment Harry received at your hands. Not ovly did you and your husband abuse Harry but you taught your son, Dudley Dursley, to do the same.

Every year when Harry came back from your "care", Petunia, he was undernourished and lacked confidence. His body was sore.

Dudley feels very bad about this. He still loves you and Vernon. He also wants to be reconciled with Harry Potter.

There is absolutly nothing that justifies what you did. Your quarrel, if you had one, was with Albus Dubledore. I have two parents that were kind and never hit me. I always had food and a plesant bedroom. One time my accidental magic blew up the whole house. I was scared and shaking. My parents comforted me. The Ministry set our house right and modified a few memories.

When I came to Hogwarts, Harry was like a brother to me. I'd never had any brothers. Mum was only able to have one child. My parents accepted me for what I am, a witch. They encouraged me in my schooling and were very supportive of me. They not only worried about me but also Harry. I told them a great deal about Harry. I begged them to take Harry in and they and the Weasleys both pleaded to take Harry. Professor Dumbledore said no and refused to explain. This happened several times. After Harry's fifth year we made our demand an ultimatum. We threatened to appeal to the Muggle Prime Minister. He finally explained to us, the Weasleys and Harry Potter.

Wizards greeted you Dursleys and told you on no uncertain terms that if you were horrible to Harry in any way there would be consequences. For the next two summers you were reasonably civil to Harry.

Harry had a very strong protection but for it to work he needed with a blood relative. Petunia, you were his only blood relative. Not only was Harry protected, so were you. So were Dudley and Vernon. You were "loose ends". The Death Eaters had you marked for death as well as Vernon and Dudley. They even had Vernon's sister, Marge, marked for death.

Petunia, recently Professor Dumbledore's brother, Aberforth, discovered something in Professor Dumbledore's papers. He valued all human life. He was worried about you, Vernon and Dudley. That is the second reason Harry was placed with you. Had he been taken away Death Eaters would have come to your home and tortured you. They would have extracted any information they could get and left you insane or dead. I know of a couple that were visited by Death Eaters. They were left insane. Their son, Harry's age, had his magic damaged. Fortunately he has recovered. The parents are still in St Mungo's, our wizarding hospital.

I'm sorry our people did not better explain how to care for Harry. I am going to make sure that if it is necessary for a wizarding child to grow up in a Muggle home that the parents know how to take care of the child and can call for help if they need it because of accidental magic or whatever. I'm going to see to it that House Elves do not come into Muggle homes. I've already told our new Minister of Magic I will be workong for the Ministry when my schooling is finished. I could have helped you even as a child. Had I known, we could have talked. If I didn't know an aswer I could have gotten it from a wizrd. I could have arranged to communicate with you any time. I just didn't know you needed help.

Hermione Granger.

 **A\N originally this was posted as a one-shot but I decided to explain Petunia's letter. This became Chapter 1. Hermione's response became chapter 2. If you are using Fanfiction Reader set the update for the ENTIRE STORY. I'm still using my Android to write and update on this.**


End file.
